The Encounter
by Shal35
Summary: An encounter with a dark mysterious stranger leaves Bella puzzled. A vision turns Edward and the rest of the Cullens' world upside down. How is Bella the key to save them and the rest of the world? *Mentions Mind Control. Dark Themes.*
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or its original characters. All rights are a product of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy.**

**PROLOGUE:**** Clallam County Fair**

_He's calling me._

Amongst the chatter surrounding me, I could hear him beckoning to me. Drawing me in like a magnet. Jessica's inane babbling became background noise as his pull drew me in.

"I'll be right back," I could hear myself saying. I must have looked absurd with a glassy distant look in my eyes because I just barely recognized her disbelieving look.

"O- Okay…" she responded unsure telling me how she was going to catch up with the rest of the group we came with.

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered but _him_.

Something inside told me I was being completely ridiculous, I didn't even see anyone who looked remotely interested in me, much less calling for my company. But here was this overwhelming urge to walk these exact steps into the unknown through a mindless crowd to get God knows where and see _him_.

It's like I just _knew_ where to go.

Somewhere inside of me there was fear, but the urgency to obey shadowed it with immense force.

_Almost there._

Whether _he_ whispered it or I did was unknown.

Passing the banner of the fair, and passing the petting zoo, I saw him and I knew then that I wasn't crazy. As pale as the moon in the sky, hair an uncommon bronze color disheveled and wild as was the look in his deep butterscotch eyes. His lips were a thin line that sat just above a perfect jaw, and set within the most perfect face I've ever seen.

I was mesmerized.

The cutting look in his eye, and deepened brow should have concerned me; the seclusion of our location should have frightened me, but instead I was indebted to him. I knew this. I owed him myself because he required it.

And I would give him anything he required.

He gave me a weak smile, almost sure in a sense and held out his hand.

It wasn't a request.

His cold fingers wrapped around mine and led me through a passage between the trailers. There in the back, the darkest part of the entire fair grounds stood a string of trailers, and I wondered if any were his, and if he worked here. His reassuring smile, and the need to satisfy him any way he desired, even something as simple as my company, overshadowed any sensible thoughts trying to break through.

His presence was intimidating.

Dangerous.

And yet I was helpless to feel threatened.

Or leave.

"This way, love." He all but murmured.

His voice was silky smooth. Velvet. It made my body tremble in both trepidation and desire. My mind was too fogged to comprehend these conflicting emotions, and made the need to do so irrelevant.

_Why wonder about him?_ I thought. _He isn't going to harm me. He loves me, look at the way he stares. He's doing this because he only wants the best for me. He knows what's best for me. Let him take care of me…_

Though the trailer was dark he knew exactly where to go leading me to believe he had to work here, and this _must_ be his trailer. Straight over to the bed, he smiled warmly at me and put his finger to his lips.

I nodded obediently.

In one quick sweep he tore the clothes off my body and pinned me to the mattress, I barely registered the act. He too became just as naked, and for a moment we stared at one another's body illuminated by the moon light out the window.

No man could be this perfect.

I felt shamed.

For a moment his eyes turned soft- caring- he gently slid his hands down my body igniting sensations I never knew could exist. The fear building up in my abdomen quickly ceased with a shake of his head.

Was he a mind reader?

He licked his lips and inhaled deeply the scent of my neck, then slowly planted kisses all along it's surface leading down to my breast and all anxiety and fear left as toyed with them caressing his tongue over them until they hardened. Seeming pleased, he resumed his journey down my body creating new and unfamiliar feelings erupting throughout my system. Reaching my most intimate of places he once again inhaled deeply,

"Mmm…"

Never has anyone been so close, and the heat in my cheeks told him of my innocence.

"Not to worry, love," he assured hypnotizing me with his voice once again, "I will take good care of you."

I could do nothing but nod in agreement once again. He knew what was best for me, and I knew this.

His tongue swept across my folds in an agonizing slow motion causing an embarrassing moan to escape me. He glanced up and from his mischievous glint I knew it was exactly what he wanted me to do. This time with out restraint placed his mouth on me and began licking nipping and sucking wildly. The noises I made seemed to push him further and he added two fingers quickly pumping them in and out of me and encircling my clit with force. I felt an odd tightening in my abdomen, and an indescribable need emerge and he pumped away nipping and sucking expertly until I could not hold back the mysterious urge and came to my release. He stopped his ministrations as my body quivered and shook in ecstasy reveling in these newfound feelings. As I slowly caught my breath his own breath fanned my face dizzying my senses slightly with its sweetness,

"You are ready my love."

Hard and ready, he slid himself inside of me and I gripped him tightly as my virginal seal was broken. His eyes closed, and he inhaled deeply and with a small smile he looked down at me with knowing, loving eyes,

"Mmm, the finest wine…"

His words were lost on me as I tried to take in these new feelings overtaking my body; trying to break through the fog engulfing my mind was a feat I came to understand was not worth fighting.

Besides, it would make him unhappy to disobey.

Motionless, he stilled for the moment allowing myself to adjust and accommodate him inside.

He didn't wait long.

In slow steady paces he rocked us gently in the beginning until his breaths quickened and my need became stronger. In the blink of an eye his thrusts became harder, more erratic, his grip tightened and the look in his eye became feral. A growl emanated from deep within him and he drove into me with a force that should have knocked me breathless, but instead I moaned for more. He became frenzied as he pounded my body almost brutally, and clawed at my skin with need. In an instant he flipped me over onto my belly and entered me from behind deepening himself within me. My cries filled the room in both pleasure and pain and still I begged for more. He was like steel within and hit a spot that I was sure have me pass out in pleasure in no time soon. His hand reached around slick in my own juices and began to expertly massage my clit once again. I could feel the orgasm building and his own breaths doubled as well, and I knew it was time to reach my climax once again. Together we both cried out as the intense orgasm ripped through me and he pummeled my body harder than ever. A chill filled me as he stilled and came hard with a cry of pleasure.

Nothing was more beautiful.

He looked down on me with a smile, "Well, done."

His hand caressed my cheek soothingly and with a slow chaste kiss, his lips covered mine. It was only a moment, but I savored every second of it. The smooth hard contours left me aching for our lips to connect once more.

"Sleep, my love." He said soothingly.

I could feel my eyelids get heavy against my will as sleep threatened to overcome me, I opened my mouth in protest-

"Now, now love," he spoke condescendingly with a finger to my lips, "you wouldn't want to disobey me, now would you?"

I shook my head immediately. It was the last thing in the world that I wanted to do.

"Good, now sleep. You're going to need your rest."

I lost the will to fight as I curled into his cold, stone hard body, his arms encircling me. The last thing I heard was the humming of a tune so familiar I could have sworn I heard it somewhere before .


	2. Chapter 2 Visions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's original characters.

EPOV

It was done.

I was not proud of myself for my actions but Alice insisted that it had to be this way. My family was in no way comparable to that of others our kind, we were kinder to humans and treated them equally with respect. We didn't even feed on them- which was a feat in itself. Instead, we fed off of the blood of animals- the ones lesser than humans. (Other vampires considered humans as the animals, seeing no difference between the two except that they could speak while the lesser were 'dumb')

I was completely against this act. It was horrid. Tricking this girl into bedding with me. I myself have never bedded a woman, and here I was as inexperienced as she and seducing the girl!

But Alice insisted this was what needed to be.

She would not let me into her mind to see what she had, and so therefore a family meeting took place. No one sided with her other than Jasper, and that was only because of the love he had for her- not because he agreed with this act. Carlisle and Esme were strictly against it, while Rosalie considered it a deed equal to the event that caused her human life to end and this new existence to begin. Emmett didn't know what to think and was trying to come up with why or how even I was obligated to bed this girl.

And why specifically _her_?

Alice, once everyone calmed and was able to listen without interruption, began with what she saw;

"It was one of the most detailed and specific visions I've ever had," she started with unnatural seriousness in her tone. "Edward is not to be alone any longer, but it will not be easy in the beginning, and a certain process must occur in order for their and our survival to continue."

We were all ears at this point.

"The Volturi will change. Aro is becoming obsessed with power and control over our kind, and- instead of destroying them, which would only make matters worse for all mankind among us- we must neutralize them, and stop this slow fixation Aro is growing on domination. The only way to do this is with the threat of defeat. I am not in any hurry for a fight with them since I cannot imagine the pain of losing any of you. But if we sit back and do nothing Aro will soon be controlling every vampire walking this earth, both the willing and the unwilling, and life as we know it- for the humans and even ourselves- is over."

Silence hung for a moment as all of us stood stock still absorbing the enormity of the situation. I did not know any of this, and Alice did a fine job in masking her thoughts around me.

Carlisle was the first to break the silence, his thoughts a whir of questions and explanations for his old acquaintance, "So, Aro is planning to control all vampires, and enslave the humans? Is that the basics of your vision?"

Alice sighed in frustration, "It wasn't one vision that this came out of- it was many. It started with me seeing a human girl, her face was unknown. Then another of Edward lying with her, he was in control of her mind while she unknowingly complied to all of his requests. I didn't understand it at first and made it a mission at first to know if Edward found a secret interest in a human all of a sudden. Then another vision came once I decided that, of Aro and Caius and Marcus, who all sat on a throne with two vampire children beside them, twins it seemed, a boy and a girl-"

"Alec and Jane," I almost hissed.

"Yes. Vampires everywhere were at their complete service, while humans were caged like animals, on farms working to make their own food, and being bred to increase their numbers for future consumption. Other vampires were in control of these mills and farms that housed these humans and all answered to Aro. While I searched for our fate amongst this tragedy-"

Her voice cracked causing Jasper to leap at her side hugging her to him and sent soothing waves of contentment over to her. She blocked the vision as hard as she could from me, but still a few images slipped through causing my gasp of shock to escape as they invaded my mind.

Horror. That's what awaited us if nothing was done. Not all of us were in Aro's 'perfect' future, and those of us that were, were better off destroyed from the looks of it. We also had red eyes, and looked even paler than our normal chalky complexion indicating our lack of nourishment. Though I was sad to see I was one of the few of us left, I couldn't even recognize myself, as me and the remainder of my family sat broken and defeated on the steps of Aro's victory.

With that simple image alone I would bed any human to keep it from coming true.

Esme quietly sobbed as she feared that all of us were perished in this New World Alice saw.

Jasper, having the same knowledge as the rest of us was pretty close in his conclusion of who remained and who was destroyed by Aro. He didn't factor in Rosalie when he thought of the fight we would bring up when we tried to defend ourselves…

"Alice," I said in a rasped tone, "Please, tell them what you saw. It is important."

She caught her breath and looked around the family dining table, "Let's just say not all of us are in the picture, and those that are, we're better off destroyed than at the mercy of Aro's power."

"How do we stop this?" Rosalie asked, speaking up for the first time. She was never usually so quiet, and from her thoughts I could see the complete and utter terror she felt from possibly losing Emmett and the rest of her family.

"Edward. He's the one that will bring a change to this future. I'm not clear on all the details, but he and human girl- who's face I haven't seen yet- must bed in order to bring about this huge change that will deter Aro from his plan."

Emmett, still trying to make sense of everything asked in complete and utter confusion, "So, Aro is slowly snapping and it takes Edward and a _human_ girl getting it on to make him stop? How does that make sense?"

Had blood flowed through my veins, my cheeks would have been bright. I was getting beyond embarrassed through out this conversation now.

Jasper glanced at me and sent a slight wave of calm through to me.

It helped

But even Alice's vision wasn't too clear on those details.

Alice looked to me for help, giving me complete access to her thoughts for the first time in weeks.

"Well, from what Alice is showing me now, I have to seduce and bed this unknown human, and from that union it shows us all plus more- the Denali's are there, nomads, friends of Jasper and Carlisle's, and even strange vampires all of whom we have never met before at all behind us in support- and Aro backs down. He resumes his normal position over us and promises- which I can say I will take only with a grain of salt- that he will no longer seek 'a better future' for us, and will allow the humans to remain 'in control' of the direction the world is taking.

I have to say, I want to be completely against this idea. I mean, we don't know a thing about this girl, or how old she is, her family. What does me sleeping with her have to do with changing the fate of the world? From this decision you can't conjure up another to see the lead of these events?"

"Maybe the girl turns and becomes one of us and 'sways' Aro into changing his mind?" Esme asked skeptical of that possibility.

"I don't know," Alice said sadly as Jasper rubbed her shoulder.

"I think we should wait," I concluded. "I think with me being the key role in this I can make the decision to wait and see if Alice comes up with a more definite vision that can direct us better." I said firmly. I was not about to risk exposure and ensure our destruction for a bunch of visions we were not clear on.

My resolution inflicted another vision right in the middle of my musings and I instantly tuned in to see what my decision affected.

The same future, one where Aro ruled as king over vampires and humans. His own army of gifted vampires- including me and Alice as unwilling participants- stood in waiting if any should oppose the new order. Humans- enslaved- starved and killed in the thousands on a daily basis to sustain the vampires that controlled them. The women, like cattle were used for birthing and raising more damned souls. The men were used to grow and supply the nourishment of their needs while they were alive, along with copulating and impregnating the women before they were turned to for nourishment from their masters. Women, once outgrowing their usefulness were turned to for nourishment as well.

Then the vision focused on, on a girl with dark hair and pale white skin, who stood beside Aro with reluctance. Her eyes were cast to her feet and her obedience pleased him greatly.

"That's the girl," Alice said, her voice in a trance as she watched the vision become clearer.

Aro looked over to her, "You know what will happen, child, if you disobey me." He said with a smug grin.

She nodded in defeat. And as the vision cleared for a moment and her face was only just recognizable, our eyes met, and I was drowned in her large child-like doe eyes.

Her fear of disobedience was not for herself- it was for me.

Then the vision ended.

Alice snapped out of it, "Edward, it is her!" she said excitedly, "She is in all of my visions, both the good and bad ones! I don't know her name or where we can find her but she will be important no matter what the future brings about." Then, with her thoughts she added,

_I think she is your mate_.

My mate?

That couldn't be right, I was destined to be alone in this life. I had made myself content with this long ago. A mate? Surely not.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked frustrated.

Rosalie figured out Alice's words quicker than all of the rest, "Wait, what do you mean she's important no matter what?"

_A human girl?_ She thought quietly to herself in disbelief, _And Edward? That's typical I suppose- for Edward._

I was enraged by her thoughts but before I can act on it Jasper sensed the confrontation I was about to bring up and turned to Alice,

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked softly rubbing her back.

Everyone's attention turned to Alice as she spoke quickly, "The same girl in the same future if Edward hesitates following through. She will be important for both us and Aro in both forthcomings. My visions are only focusing on the greater picture, they aren't telling me the why's."

"So what does Edward have to do," Rosalie asked. Her thoughts centered on the family, and if it takes the sacrifice of one human girl to save our family, it was worth it.

"She is worth it for you Rosalie, now isn't she," I spat in frustration. "We know nothing about her and already you're ok with offering her up to a possible death. I might kill her going through with this ludicrousness, but for you it's 'worth it'."

"Don't be so selfish, Edward." she hissed, "Don't you see what will happen if you don't do as Alice has suggested. You must see it more clearly than any of us can knowing you can tap into her thoughts. Without you lying with this human girl, however it comes about, we all will perish at Aro's hand somehow. Now our entire existence- not to mention the fate of these humans- rests on your shoulders and all you can worry about is this girl?"

Emmett's thoughts swirled in agreement with Rosalie's, along with Jasper's. Carlisle's and Esme's thoughts were nearly identical focusing on what was best for our family's survival and future existence, along with the continued freedom for man itself.

Overall, my decision was overruled, and even my own vote seemed to be counted in with theirs- I would do anything for my family.

And now it seems I would even risk a life for them as well- an innocent life.

Another vision entered Alice's mind as my mind was made up to find this girl, sleep with her, and wait for further instruction. The deed was successful, as I finished the act and lulled her to sleep. I returned the girl home to her bed and after tucking her warmly in- after dressing her in her usual night attire- I returned to my family to receive further instruction. The vision then jumped to Aro, and the army of vampires standing behind us in support, as he promised us to remain as he was in his power and stand down from his insane plan of total domination.

"There," Alice sighed with content, "Edward is in. As long as he follows through, the future looks bright."

Reluctant smiles slowly graced each member of my family as Alice's words of reassurance met them.

"Good then. So we can be normal again, and not worry about Aro going nuts?" Emmett asked in all seriousness.

Alice nodded happily.

Carlisle sighed unhappily, "This goes against my beliefs for this life, and free choice amongst these humans, but if there isn't a way around this…"

Alice shook her head, "If Aro decides to back down from his plan, then non of this will come to pass, but he's of course not going to and I made the decision to confront him and beg him to stop this which only resulted in my detainment. It was the same if Edward went both alone and with me."

"What if we all went?" Jasper asked.

The sadness that erupted through her told everyone that it was even a worse idea than her or I going to him alone or together.

"That vision brought about an even worse result," she said just barely for everyone to hear.

"Enough of this," I said in resolution, "I will find the girl with Alice's help, and I will go to her and do what Alice instructs me to. I will return and from there we will decide what our next course of action will be."

Carlisle nodded, silently giving me his full support and approval.

Esme quietly told me she loved me, and to be careful.

Both Emmett and Jasper offered their assistance if I needed it.

And Rosalie- very unexpectantly- thanked me with the utmost sincerity in her thoughts. It whirled around her love for our family and how if even a single one of us were lost it would devastate her.

* * *

><p>Within no time the identity of the girl and her whereabouts were revealed to Alice which she in turn revealed to me.<p>

Isabella Swan.

17 years old.

Forks, Washington.

Her father was the police chief there and she was the only child of two divorced parents, Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer. Her father remained single, while her mother remarried a man named Phil and not long afterwards, Bella moved back with her father while her mother and step father moved to Florida. I wondered if her mother chose to be alone with her new husband, or if it was Isabella that chose this. Either way, Forks was where she resided at the moment and it was where my family chose to move to for a temporary period. We had a house not far from the high school she went to there which made it easy to keep an eye on her while I got as much information as a I could before seducing her to sleep with me.

Had the weight of the world not been on my shoulders, I would be feeling like a true fiend at the moment for the atrocious act I was about to commit to her.

"Edward," Alice urged, " it must be done by the time the fair is in town. Go to Carlisle, he will inform you on some of the ways our kind can influence the humans. Then-" she hesitated for a moment concealing her thoughts for her hesitance. She wanted to be able to speak it without the embarrassment of me reading it in her mind. "You might want to talk to Jasper and Emmett about… some advice."

If I were human, I would be redder than the blood we drank.

"Alice!" I hissed, "Don't look no further with me and the girl!" I said trying to conceal my embarrassment, "I'm doing what you asked, so no more visions on that, for now."

Humor colored her thoughts, "Alright, then. Just be careful with her, you know how fragile humans can be." She grinned.

My meeting with Carlisle was very informative and he divulged as much about hypnotizing humans as he knew. He suggested that on nights I head out to Port Angeles and practice it with the humans there, that way I am prepared when I come across Isabella. I made sure I took that advice, and that very night I began practicing what many called, 'hypnotism'. It was a favorite attribute many humans used for our kind in their legends, which in my own opinion just excused them for falling to a beautiful face and being considered a 'whore' among their own kind.

Humans can be easily bedded without all of this hypnotizing I was working on.

But Alice insisted that this girl was among the quiet out of her group and might need the extra 'push' I can provide her with. So for a week straight, I practiced with ease on the many humans that stumbled out of the restaurants and bars. Mind reading came in handy when trying to choose the hardest out of them to seduce. They all fell into my trap and would sleep with me had I commanded them to do so, but in each case I left them standing there in an empty alley or parking lot, dazed and confused with hardly any recollection they had even spoken to me.

Emmett and Jasper were hardly eased me in with the knowledge of pleasing women. Immediately I was bombarded with Emmett's teasing and Jasper's jokes.

"So Eddy came to the pro's for advise, huh?" Emmett laughed.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be," I pled in earnest sincerity.

"Aw come on, Edward," Jasper said playfully punching my shoulder, "We're only messin' with you."

"Just tell me what I should do."

"Well, little brother," Emmett said taking a seat and motioning for me to do the same.

Jasper sat beside him leaning forward in eagerness for the conversation to start.

Both were almost just as bad as humans when it came to sex.

"You are in for a treat when it comes to it being your first time, too bad you won't really be able to enjoy it seeing as she's a human and all."

My confusion made Jasper explain, "The urge to just 'go' is kind of strong, and considering she is so breakable, you won't be able lose yourself to the feeling."

"Now you're going to want to warm her up, and without explaining the female anatomy-"

"I got that part," I said hurriedly feeling like a child in a sense, who was having the 'birds and bees talk' with his parents.

"Good, so you warm her up with a little play around that little part of hers down there-"

"Make sure though that you feed off of her reactions," Jasper jumped in, "Her ecstasy will keep her heavily under your spell, and will keep her willing through the entire time."

Emmett jumped in excitedly, "Their own pleasure is just as important as yours, it's the ultimate turn on!"

"Agreed," Jasper nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need us to tell you where to put it…" Emmett joked.

"No, I don't!" I said petulantly.

Jasper came over and sat next to me smiling, silently warning me he would 'force' me to calm down if I didn't do so on my own.

"Edward, if you're going to be forced into this you might as well make it an enjoyable experience for you both."

I sighed resting my head in my hands, he was right: I needed to make the most of it.

"Remember," Emmett said with unusual gentleness, "Warm her up first, get her to plead for you, and then give her what she wants. In the morning she will wake up with more questions than regrets."

The conversation with my brothers was exactly what I needed. I had to keep my head and with me being cool and sure, she would come and give herself to me just as all of those women I had practiced my hypnotism on previous.

* * *

><p>I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her in her room.<p>

She looked absolutely stunning to behold. Her hair fanned out across the pillow and her milky skin nearly looked identical to ours. Her breaths came out slow, as the sheets tangled around her legs, and I couldn't remember when the last time it was that I gazed at something so beautiful. Through out the entire night I watched her and noted how amazing she looked and how sure I was that I would make her first experience the best I possibly could with out being too placid with her- the level of control I needed to take would make it a little less than a 'soft' event for her unfortunately, but enjoyable all the same.

At one point she started to rouse, and- not wanting to leave- she crept over to her bed determined to use is 'influence' over her. Sleepily she began to focus on him and in hushed voice he said,

"Shh, my darling girl. Rest."

A tune all its own began to play through his mind and he started to hum the melody in a low soothing tone to ease the girl back to sleep. She relaxed against her pillow once more and closed her eyes.

"That's right, my love. Sleep. Soon, and we shall be united."

He pressed his lips to her forehead as her breathing slowed into the rhythm of sleep once more.

She tasted sweet, and the urge not to bite started to become increasingly overwhelming. I left her then.

* * *

><p>By the time of the fair a week later, I was good and ready to seduce the girl- Bella, as she liked to be called. She was innocent and sweet just as I knew her to be, and the day at the fair with her friends clued me into how insufficiently social she was compared to others and I was glad for this. I did not want someone to have to give up more than what was necessary and not knowing exactly what her future held had me wishing it wasn't much on her end.<p>

Her friends had a tendency to leave her behind which angered me immensely to witness. She was quiet and joined in on the conversation when spoken to but overall was silent and kept to herself. She did not seem unhappy, or entirely happy either which frustrated me.

Was she happy?

Finally, when the sun broke and the moon rose into the sky, I knew it was time. I used my mind and called to her knowing that she couldn't really hear me but as top predator all I needed was to 'connect' to my prey, and they would feel it and be drawn to me, like a moth to the flame. I knew by this time that unlike so many others, her mind was closed to me and her thoughts were protected so judging her by her body language was a great importance and would help me immensely.

"I'll be right back," I could hear her say to her friend.

Her friend looked concerned but only for a moment, she was more concerned with the leader of their little pack, a tall girl with blonde hair and a most unappealing voice to match and the knowledge she knew about a certain boy- Mike- and a comment he made about Bella. Her thoughts clouded around jealousy and anger towards her, and for this she ignored the girl unfairly.

No matter, because pretty soon Bella wouldn't be concerned with any of this.

Only us.

I kept her tuned to me, influencing her thoughts with concerns in only pleasing me and my desires. I had to focus hard on the task do to the complexity of it all, and wondered for a moment how I had not known how to do any of this before. I've certainly 'dazzled' people, but not to this magnitude. As she searched for me, I watched her. She was very ungraceful, stumbling and tripping over nothing at all, it was something I found highly amusing and endearing- non of our kind had any difficulty walking, and most other humans were well skilled in the matter, making it sort of funny to watch her try and cross a straight surface.

As she finally made it over to me she was awestruck in my presence, so as she took a minute to gawk, I allowed myself to do the same. It was no secret that humans found us beautiful, but it was a wonder to myself how other humans didn't find her just as beautiful. Those soft pouty lips, large innocent eyes the color of milk chocolate, her small slender figure, and modest dress attire turned me on than any woman had in my entire existence. But I was wasting time, there was work to be done. I knew I was pushing my influence over her hard, and kept our eyes locked, because there lied the deep connection she felt towards me at the moment, and it overrode the instinct inside telling her I was dangerous.

Run.

I gave her a small reassuring smile, the best I could muster in the moment,

"This way, love."

I tried my best to be gentle, and use a soft inviting tone. She was scared, and the only thing I had to keep her with me was my hypnotizing stare, and soft caresses. She followed me to the trailer of one of the workers who temporarily lived on the sight, and had the cleanest quarters out of any of them. Though she hadn't made a single sound, I still put my finger to my lips reminding her to be silent, and she nodded without hesitation at my request. Her body nearly screamed obedience at me and I wondered if I was pushing her too hard.

No. I assured myself, dark and mysterious was what humans questioned in good fantasizing aspects. Someone who was forward and truthful got all of the bad questions- the why's and the what's. Never the dark and mysterious ones, they got to do it all and next day the woman would only question his identity, never his intentions.

They considered it _romantic_, while the honest brute got called every other foul name in the book.

Sometimes humans could be confusing- especially the women.

But this girl wasn't here to play out a fantasy, she was manipulated into being here with me. If it weren't for my talents, she would be high tailing it out of here this very moment. I could not back out of this now, though. I had to go through with it. As I faced her I tore her clothes off and swiftly pinned her to the bed. I allowed her a moment to recognize the act as my eyes raked over her perfect body. I was rendered breathless once again by her perfection. Her body coiled though under the scrutiny of my stare, and I shook my head in determination- we won't be having any self doubts here tonight.

She got the picture.

Her blood was sweet, I knew because no other blood tasted as sweet as this girl's smelled. I couldn't help but to inhale and enjoy her fragrance for a moment before slowly introducing her into this new world of intimacy. Planting small kisses along her body and caressing the silky smooth skin, I was starting to see the struggle Jasper and Emmett spoke about- already I wanted to forget about all of these soft touches and just give into this need building inside. But I had to refrain- she wasn't experienced, and as I learned in the minds of women through the years, the first time for many could be as special or as traumatic as the man made it, and I was sure to make this as special as the moment allowed for it be.

Her arousal was strong, and almost just as sweet as her blood. I knew it wouldn't take long to get her ready for me. She writhed as I allowed myself a moment to enjoy this new view of her, just as my own body formed this new want for the only women to ever bring it about.

Her cheeks flamed under me and I smiled softly at her, "Not to worry, love, I will take good care of you."

She nodded still deep under my trance. Her eyes remained hooded and her breaths came out shallow.

With extreme resistance, I grappled with the overwhelming urge to ravage her, but even with this great determination, I still managed to leave the evidence of our union, marring her perfect skin. She would wake in the morning with as much memory as a victim with a hangover would have, and would battle with her recollection of last nights events that left her with the bruises and scratches that slowly started forming along her body now.

* * *

><p>I left her and raced back to Alice to receive my next set of instructions all the while I thought of our copulation with the greatest contentment I've ever known. Remembering the struggle to keep a slow steady pace that was nearly enough to undo me all the while listening to her soft breathy moans urging me on, her arms gripping me with as much force as she could muster trying to bring me even closer. It was the best moment in my entire existence, and I knew with my strong hold over her, she would barely remember our exchange- that was too bad.<p>

I finally reached our door and threw it open, concerned to know if my actions actually changed the horrific future that threatened our existence.

Alice stood there waiting with a smile, as the rest of my family stood behind her, similar smiles colored their faces,

"Well done brother."

**AN:** Ok, people, here is Chapter 2. Originally this story was only a 'test' to see how well I can do writing my own Twi-fic and Chap. 1 only received 2 reviews both of which I appreciate.

**Chanahope **I thank you for your encouragement

**FFFan1664** Yes, I have read Carnival by Pdd912, and it was very good, but it was a one-shot and I could only imagine the direction it could have taken- not the direction this fic is headed in, and much darker. I would love to read more of her work. But this idea came about almost originally, I borrowed the carnival scenery because it was a public 'happy' teenage scenery. Edward can blend and 'hide' and Bella could easily slip away undetected. Plus that is an actual carnival that takes place in Port Angeles every year, you can google them, they have their own website. But the mind control was necessary for this plot to come about.

So please, to all of you interested in this fic, all comments, ideas, critiques and suggestions are welcomed. Like I said, it only helps me grow as a writer. So to Channahope and FFFan1664 thank you both for being my first comments on my first story in my attempt at Twifics. To everyone else, I look forward to hearing what you think about the direction this story is taking.

Is this what you expected? Because I didn't. ;)

Enjoy!


End file.
